


The Shadows Behind the Widow

by Mrs__Marvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Faked Suicide, France (Country), Sherlock (TV) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Marvel/pseuds/Mrs__Marvel
Summary: When a Shadow is "caught" by the Avengers, Director Fury feels it best to make her apart of The Avengers. The whole team struggles to get through to her, that is, except for one member. The Black Widow.What will happen as the Widow and her Shadow begin to fall for someone that isn't prey?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter One

Y/N shook hands with her employer after she had done what she were hired to do. He gave her the reward and she left back into the alleyways, keeping in her shadows.

As she walking through the alley, Y/N stopped when she heard a voice behind her. "Hello, Shadow."

Y/N quickly turned and came face-to-mask with the Avengers. She spoke, "Why, hello, Cappy."

He stood his ground with everyone behind him and in position. Y/N said, "Well, if it isn't the Earth's Whiniest Heroes. What do you want? I'm busy."

Stark spoke, "Oh, yeah, we know. Errands to run. Money to gain. The usual, is it?"

Y/N shrugged and tilted her head with a sly smile, "Exactly."

Thor spoke, "I apologize, Lady Shadow, but your errands must come to an end."

She rolled her eyes, "Really? That's the line you're going with?"

They all just stared at the Shadow, waiting for her to speak. Y/N soon grew bored and finally said, "Okay, this has been....fun...but I gotta split. Bye!"

She took off into the alley, quickly running away from them, leaving them behind. They charged after her.

Y/N saw Captain America gaining on her. She stopped and turned, waiting for him to catch up. He got close and got ready to punch.

Relies on upper body strength. Go for legs.

Y/N ducked down as he punched and swept his legs from under his feet. He fell and quickly got back up to his feet.

Ready for another low attack, go for face.

She punched at his face and he had no time to act. While the Captain was distracted, she punch him in the gut. He folded over and she kneed him in the face.

When he was out, she continued running. Y/N heard a sound above her and sighed, "Ugh. Here comes the billionaire."

He landed in front of her, "Come on, sweetheart. Just let me go home."

Shadow shrugged, speaking through her mask that muffled her voice a little, "Okay. Go home."

He chuckled, "Not what I meant." He then shot his repulsor rays at her. Y/N dodged them expertly and he stopped.

"Well, I meant it. I just wanna go to bed, man. I'm also hungry. Could you eat?" She responded. Tony blast at her and she dodged them again. She saw a shiny bit of material in the corner of her eye, the material would perfectly ricochet his rays.

Y/N smirked behind her mask and he said, "Yeah, I could eat. With you if you could, y'know, give up."

She stopped when Stark stopped blasting, "... Nah. Enjoy your trip."

He asked, "What trip?"

The Shadow ran to the wall, running up the concrete as soon as his rays shot the surface. The blast ricocheted and hit him. He crashed and she continued moving.

"At least they didn't bring the green idiot. He'd be a bit easier to dodge...kinda." Soon, she come in contact with the archer.

"Hey. Name's Hawkeye." He said.

"I'd say I didn't care, but it wouldn't be as much as the person who named you that. Hawkeye? Really?" She criticized, tilting her head.

He shot an arrow at her. "You missed." She scoffed, pointing to the arrow.

He said, "I never miss." She turned and saw a light beeping.

Avoid arrows. Don't get hit.

Y/N ducked and it exploded. She got back up as Hawkeye shot more exploding arrows. As he realized that she was too quick, he put it bow down. They both started combat. He went to punch her, trying to distract her from his actual blow.

Distractions and blocks. Latch on.

She gave him a knee to the head and he blocked it. As Hawkeye blocked, she took the opportunity to swing onto him, her legs wrapping around his neck and constricting. He tried slapping at her thighs to get her off, but the lack of oxygen was weakening him.

Hit his head. Knock him unconscious.

Y/N swung down, legs still wrapped around his neck, getting him to the ground. She moved on top of him, legs on either side of his body as she punched him forcefully in the head, knocking him out.

She ran again, getting away.

Y/N heard a bit of thunder rumble, despite there being no storm. She looked up. "Here comes Hammer Boy." Thor landed in front of her.

"Hello." Shadow greeted. He smiled and set his hammer down. "Fair fight. No hammer." She rolled your eyes and he got in position. "That's a bad idea." She commented.

Again, upper body. Stub toe, knife to gut. When he folds over, hit head on hammer.

He began to punch and she ducked, stepping hard on his foot and smashing his toes. He groaned and she pulled a knife from one of her side bags, stabbing him in the gut. Thor folded over and she tripped him. He fell and hit head on his hammer.

"Great." She tilted her head, getting a better view of his face as drool began to drop from his mouth. "He'll be fine." Y/N continued her escape. "One more left."

As she ran, she came in contact with the assassin. "Hello, Widow." Shadow chimed. She waved and put her arm up to shoot.

The famous Widows Bite. Avoid.

Y/N dodged all of her hits as she fired away. When she stopped firing, they both finally started hand to hand.

After a few punches that Y/N blocked and dodged, she were able to see what to do.

Skilled. Very skilled. Go for random attacks. Switch between arts.

Y/N kicked at her and she caught her foot. Shadow spun in the air and got Widow to the ground. She jumped back up and tried to hit Y/N quickly. Widow got her pinned down.

"You put up a good fight." Widow commented. She pulled down her mask and Y/N smiled at her. "You, too."

Y/N reached to her side to dig in her bag. She grabbed a mini grenade and brought the grenade up slowly.

Shadow were captivated in her green eyes, her plump lips, her rosy cheeks. They were mesmerizing. They both breathed semi-heavily as they regained their breaths. "Well, sorry. I have to cut this short."

Widow scoffed, "You think you're getting away? Not this time."

Y/N took out the pin, using her ring finger and showed the Widow. "Oh, but you proposed!"

Shadow moved away from her and the bomb exploded. After a moment, Y/N could see through the light layer of smoke. Widow coughed and looked up at her.

Widow rushed over to grab the shadow. Y/N caught her and had her pinned to the ground. She looked into her beautiful eyes and Widow looked into hers.

Y/N then kissed her.

It was intended to be a short peck, until Widow kissed her back. Y/N felt a sort of freedom for just a moment, only a millisecond, before pulling away and saying, "Bye."

Y/N ran and took her escape while it still existed. She ran into the darkness of the night, into the very thing that got her the name, the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow ran into the night.

Natasha was too mesmerized to go after her. This never happened. Her lips tingled from the kiss that she somehow let happen. She brought her hand to them, feeling where the Shadow's soft lips had kissed.

Natasha looked at the floor and saw the bandana Shadow was wearing. It had an "S" on it. Natasha ran her fingers along the letter, catching herself before she smiled.

Everyone else got back to her. Natasha put her hand down and watched them get over to her. Steve had a busted lip and a black eye, holding his stomach, he said, "Girl can hit."

Everyone else was behind him. Clint held his head as he said, "She's smart."

Tony came in, "Tell me about it. Made me hit myself. With my own shots."

Natasha breathed a laugh. She then told Clint, "She hit you really hard in the head, huh?"

Clint scoffed, "Yup." He brought his hand to his it, pulling it back to see a bit of blood on his fingertips. Natasha gently felt the top of his head, his blood on her own fingertips. "Hmm." She breathed before wiping the red liquid on Clint's suit.

"She hit me hard." He added. Thor was limping slightly, holding his head and stomach.

"What'd she do to you?" Steve asked.

Thor yelled, "She crushed my feet, stabbed me in the stomach, and hit me with my hammer!"

"Wait, she lifted your hammer?" Clint asked.

Natasha said, "No, made him fall and hit his head on it."

They all looked at her with puzzled expressions. "What'd she do to you? You don't have a scratch. Just a bunch of dust." Tony asked.

More than you think...

Natasha shook her thoughts away and said dismissively, "She's a skilled fighter. She adapted to all of our fighting styles. Knows what she's doing."

Steve pushed, "But what did she do?"

Natasha said, "Resorted to using mini grenade, which is why I'm covered in dust and in need of a shower. She got away."

Steve shook his head, "We'll get her next time. Come on. Let's get back to the Tower. We need to report back to Fury." Natasha nodded and turned back to where she saw Shadow run away. The team began heading back as she stood there, looking back, the slight breeze that had picked up rustling her hair a little.

"You coming?" Clint asked. Natasha turned and nodded, walking after him as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm coming." She took one look back and continued walking.

~

THE NEXT MORNING

Natasha woke up, her tired eyes slowly opening. She laid in her bed for a while as her senses slowly came back to her. She couldn't get Shadow out of her head since the mission. Even in her dreams, the shadow had lingered in her mind.

Her sly smirk, her E/C eyes, her H/L H/C hair. None of it would leave her mind, for even just a moment.

"Maybe it's because I failed the mission." Natasha said to herself, trying to convince herself of this simple lie. She shook her head and finally got up to freshen herself. She went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Natasha looked at her lips, remembering the kiss from last night. She took a deep breath and shook her head, trying and failing to dismiss the memory. Natasha turned on the water, gathering the cool liquid in her hands and splashing her face with it.

She dried her face with a towel and looked down on the counter. She stopped when she saw the bandana that Shadow had lost. She felt it again, feeling the fabric and remembering the face that it covered.

Natasha set the bandana down on the counter and got in the shower. After collecting her thoughts under the warm water, she got dressed and ready for the day. Before leaving her room, Natasha grabbed the bandana and put it in her pocket after folding it.

~

LATER THAT DAY

Natasha was in the living room, talking with Clint and Bruce while drinking the tea she had prepared. Steve came into the living room, his casual tone gone as he and announced, "Team, suit up. Shadow's back."

The team nodded and they all left to get their suits on. Natasha lingered on the couch for just a moment, but not long enough for anyone to notice.

When everyone came back with their suits on and their weapons ready, Steve inspected before they all began heading out.

"I don't have to bring Hulk this time, do I?" Bruce asked hopefully, taking off his glasses. Steve shook his head, "No, we got this, Bruce."

"Great, 'cause...I don't wanna join." He chuckled before walking away toward the lab. Tony patted Bruce's shoulder, "Don't worry, if this goes well, you'll be able to meet the Shadow."

"I don't think I want to." Bruce commented, walking away.

They all got to the jet as Steve explained the plan, "Okay. Last time, Shadow kicked our asses."

"Language, old man!" Tony exclaimed. Steve rolled his eyes, sighing and holding his head in his hand at Tony's old joke. Natasha shook her head and spoke, "Continue."

Steve nodded, "As I was saying, she kicked our asses. That's because she handled us separately. If we all stick together, she'll have less of a chance of getting away."

Clint nodded, "Okay, got it. Stay together." They all nodded and got ready for their arrival.

Natasha sat in her seat, getting her weapons ready and trying to keep Shadow out of her head, to no avail.

It was inevitability, seeing Shadow again. It was bound to happen and Natasha couldn't tell how she felt about that fact.

She would be seeing Shadow again.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N watched from a building she had climbed up as the Avengers reassembled with the Black Widow. They all looked like hell. She chuckled.

They talked for a moment before walking away, Widow staying behind them. Y/N smiled as she took her bandana with her. "A little souvenir." Y/N commented to herself.

Widow left and Y/N began heading back home. As she walked, she thought about Widow, smiling at the tingle on her lips.

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted as her phone began vibrating. She reached into one of her side bags and pulled it out. She checked the number.

Unknown. A job offer, most likely.

"What do you want?" She asked in a cold voice.

"Are you The Shadow?"

"Who's asking?"

"I have a job that comes with a suitable reward. Meet me tomorrow at 6:00 pm. The restaurant on Corner's Street." The caller demanded.

"I don't do public. No deal." Y/N began to hang up before the caller continued.

"Fine. The abandoned building on Lamont Avenue."

"Deal. Tomorrow, 6:00 pm, sharp. The abandoned building on Lamont Avenue."

Y/N hung up and hurried home. When she got there, she took off her outfit and changed into her casual attire.

She got her stuff ready, cleaning what was dirty, replacing what was gone or broken, adding what was needed, taking away what wasn't, and thinking about Widow.

What? Ugh. Get out of my head.

But there was no use. She was stuck in her head permanently.

Y/N shook it off ignored this fact. She finally went to bed. As she drifted to sleep, dreams of the notorious Black Widow danced in her head.

Y/N woke up the next morning to her alarm, one she'd almost shot so many times before. She had the meeting today. Everything had been prepared the night before, so Y/N took this time to relax.

Then it hit her.

Y/N needed a new mask.

She groaned, letting out a long sigh. I forgot to get the extras made! She searched her closet, finding a cliché skull face mask. She groaned again and put it with her outfit. "Why do I even have that?" She questioned.

"Oh, wait. The job with the punk." She concluded, nodding and finding something to do before she went to the meeting.

~

Soon, time came for the meeting. Y/N put her outfit on, dreading the mask that she had to wear.

Y/N went to the building she was supposed to and waited for the employer. He showed up soon, a few minutes after 6 with a couple of his bodyguards. "You're late. 6:00 pm sharp. That's what I said. That's what you agreed to."

"My apologies, Shadow. So nice to meet you." He put his hand out for her to shake. She only stared down at it and he put it down slowly.

He said, "Okay, straight to business then. Here's the job-"

"Have the Avengers kick your ass so we're even? Sounds like a good job." A voice said.

Y/N groaned after she realized it was Stark's. "Again? Didn't I deal with you fools yesterday?"

The employer ran away with his guards at the sight of the Avengers and she complained, "Dude! That was going to be a sweet deal!"

Hawkeye asked, "How do you know? You don't even like the guy."

Y/N took a breath, "When he went to shake my hand, it seemed unnatural to him, not from fear but the fact that he was using his right hand, he is clearly left-handed. There were no calluses on the fingers of his right from using a pencil or pen or anything to write with.

"His phone was in his left pocket, meaning he used that hand to put it in that pocket in the first place. On his right hand, there was a very expensive watch, clearly not from a lover, no wedding ring or anything sentimental that would prove otherwise, he bought the watch himself. He used his watch-wielding right hand to show that he was very rich and could strike a good deal.

"The two bodyguards behind him had watches exactly like his, also bought from him to gain their favors, just in case there was a situation where he would need it.

"Back to his phone, he had a very expensive phone, one very new, one that hasn't even been made yet. Which means he paid someone a large sum of money to either make or give to him. By the tone in his voice, he was trying to make himself sound important, more superior, again to show off and give me more reason to strike the deal and do what he wants.

"If I got the job done, he would've given me something of great value and I would be walking out of here with deep pockets and a job well done."

The team was speechless. Widow was the only one to speak. "Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention. She knew how to best all of you because of this ability she has."

Y/N commented, "Oh, I'm only a little better than Sherlock. Aren't I, Stark?"

"Okay, enough with the chatter. Shadow, it is time the Avengers finally took you in." Captain said. She subtly reached in her pocket, grabbing a grenade.

Group isn't spreading out. They're staying together.

Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to make a move once again. She spoke, "You think you can catch me this time?"

Widow spoke, "Hey. I think your missing something." She reached in her pocket and pulled out Shadow's mask.

She looked at it, "Keep it. I've got this one."

Natasha countered, "Yeah, but you don't like that one. Do you, Shadow?"

She tossed it to her, it landing in front of the woman. Y/N looked at it and picked it up. "Thanks for returning it, Widow."

Y/N looked around the room.

Little chance of escape. Different fighting styles for them all.

Y/N thought to herself, I could take them in twos. Thor and Captain America use upper body strength. Widow and Hawkeye are similar in some ways. Stark will use his repulsors. Pretty sure there's a good chance I could get Captain's shield to ricochet the blast...

Y/N thought about it for a moment. She then took a breath a put her mask in her other bag.

She grabbed as many grenades as she could and took out the pins, throwing about four, one for each hero. Except Widow.

The explosion took place and Shadow ran through the smoke to get out of the building and into the alleys for the shadows she could find.

Widow was able to follow her. Y/N turned and saw Widow gaining on her.

It's time to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Y/N turned and got ready. Widow had changed up her method, switching between many different kinds of arts and tactics.

Y/N didn't know what to expect, so she didn't. She only threw kicks and punches, blocking when needed. This time around, she took a few scratches and blows.

Widow, once again, had her pinned to the ground. Y/N was going to use a grenade but realized she'd run out so she grabbed a knife instead.

Widow saw and hit the knife away from her. She then made sure her hands couldn't reach her bags.

Y/N took an opportunity to slip away, but Widow had caught her, keeping her down. Y/N struggled in her hold, trying to do anything she could to get loose, but Widow had too strong of a hold on her.

"Well..." Widow commented, "I caught a Shadow." The others finally caught up to you both. "Good job, Romanoff. We got her." Captain said.

They got Y/N up and Romanoff handcuffed her. "Really? I can get out of these y'know." Y/N complained. Widow held her hands together preventing Y/N from doing any of her little trick. "We should hold hands more often. Yours are so soft."

"Shut up." She told her. Y/N snickered and walked with Romanoff.

They loaded her onto their jet and Romanoff sat next to her. "Well, I won't be able to escape...So, what's your name, Widow?"

Romanoff pulled down her mask, just like before, and said, "Natasha Romanoff."

Shadow smiled, just like before, and said, "You have good skills. I'm Y/N L/N."

Natasha then took her mask completely off and reached in her bag, getting the original one. Natasha put it on her, letting it hang around her neck.

"Thank God, I hated the skull one." Y/N said. She then heard a voice. She turned toward the origin of the sound. There was a screen, showing the face of a man with an eye patch and a bald head.

"Sir, we caught Shadow. She is currently in the jet." Captain said.

The person spoke, "Good job. It only took you forever to catch her."

"I mean it was hard to get her. You wanna try it out, Fury?" Stark said, shrugging.

Fury raised his eyebrow, "What do you want, a parade or something?"

"More like a whole holiday. 'You saved the day...again...yay.'" Stark joked.

Hawkeye then spoke before Stark got himself into a bigger whole, "You want her in a cell, Director?" The voice said, "I don't think her talents should go to waste. We'll have to make sure we can trust her, but I want to make her an Avenger."

You groaned, "Oh boo. A good guy? Listen, pirate dude-"

"Director Fury." He interrupted.

"Listen, Furry, I don't want to be an Avenger."

"Too bad. You'll be an Avenger, whether you like it or not. And if I decide otherwise, well we have a nice cell waiting for you."

Y/N groaned again. The others continued talking and she complained. "Well, can I at least go get my shit?"

They thought about it for a second before agreeing, "Okay. Let's go."

Y/N told them where she lived and they took her there to get her belongings. Y/N got out and they sent her with Natasha, seeing as she was the only one who could actually fight Shadow.

Y/N stepped in front of her door and Natasha stopped her, putting a hand in front of Y/N. "What?" She asked, moving her arm.

Natasha assumed, "There's a bomb."

You rolled your eyes, "There's no bomb."

"You didn't plant one?"

"Why would I?"

"You could've anticipated this."

"Why would I blow up my house?"

"You'd have back-ups, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, I do! But this one is my favorite. Why would I blow up my favorite house - and me along with it?"

"Because you're a psychopath."

"Not a psychopath. I'm a highly functioning...You know what? I'm just too smart."

She stared at her. Y/N turned the knob and opened the door, stepping inside as she walked backwards, arms spread out to show that she was fine, "No bomb."

Y/N got two duffel bags and filled one with her weapons and other tools she'd need. She filled the second one with some clothes she liked and things for her suit...and a back up suit.

"Right, let's go." Y/N said.

They both went back to the jet and headed to Avengers Tower.

They all arrived fairly quick, getting Y/N out of the jet and into the Tower. They reached the right floor and were met with pirate man.

"Hello, Furry." Y/N greeted.

He responded, "Agent Shadow, nice to see you joining the team...in time."

"I am not one of your dumb agents. Leave me alone." She complained again.

He turned to Natasha, "Agent Romanoff, I trust you will keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't do anything to jeopardize my already failing attitude towards her."

Y/N thought about how Natasha was one of his agents and wondered whether or not what she should feel bad or not. She chose not to, but something inside of her wanted to.

"Of course, sir." Natasha responded, nodding to Director Fury. "I trust I will be hearing good things about our new future Avenger." He began to leave before he stopped next to you and spoke in a slight threatening tone, "And it's Fury."

"Alright," Y/N winked, "Gotcha, Furry." He shook his head and left, "Why do I even try?" She chuckled and Natasha led her to the room she'd be staying in. Y/N set her bags down and jumped on the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable. The door will be locked. There's no way to escape, so don't try." Natasha told her.

Y/N looked around the room, trying to find anything she could to get out. She sighed.

Bulletproof glass window, sealed shut. No object in the room to break the lock on the door. No escape.

"If you need anything, say 'Jarvis'." Natasha added before leaving.

"Okay, bye." Y/N said, dragging out the word.

Y/N laid in her bed and complained to herself about being here. Y/N was already bored and hungry. She sighed and looked at the ceiling, mumbling under her breath, "Jarvis."

Nothing happened. She said it a little louder, "Jarvis."

An accented voice spoke, "Yes, Ms. Shadow?"

"Nice." Y/N smiled. "I'm hungry and deathly bored."

The voice responded, "I will inform Ms. Romanoff right away."

"Thank you. And my name's Y/N. Y/N L/N." She said.

The voice said, "No need to thank me, Ms. L/N. I am Jarvis. "

Y/N spoke, "I insist, and please call me Y/N, Jarvis."

Jarvis replied, "I'll stick with Ms. L/N. I insist."

Y/N smiled to herself. He's nice...for an AI.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the course of the three days Y/N had been there, the team had been visiting her for "meetings" to see how she was settling in and if she was any closer to joining the Avengers.

She grew bored of most of the meetings. Each of the Avengers came to visit at least once a day. It was a requirement by Fury.

Thor, Clint Barton, and Bruce Banner were the ones who only took their required meeting, once a day. Except the second day she was here, Banner didn't show because he had something to take care of. Y/N was fine with it. They weren't her favorites and she'd honestly rather them not visit.

Tony Stark came twice a day. He was probably the one Y/N favored over everyone, except Natasha of course. Tony was funny and his personality wasn't too far from hers, besides a few things of course.

They both shared a passion for messing with people's names. They often joked around instead of Tony doing his actual "job", talking her into joining the team. Or maybe it was his way of doing it.

Steve Rogers also managed to show twice a day. Though, Y/N expected this because he was the Captain. She often joked around when he was there because he disliked it when she wasn't serious in a "serious" situation.

Correction: most if them, with the exception of Natasha and Tony and, on occasion, Barton, didn't like it when she joked around during their meetings.

She was currently in Rogers' second meeting. He was going over a few things with her, just talking with her about the general form of the team.

You were disassembling and reassembling one of your guns, one of the weapons you didn't use too much, preferring the close and intimate methods of fighting, as she spoke.

"Okay, do you finally remember the names?" Rogers asked, a pinch of hope in his voice.

Y/N nodded as she stayed focused on her gun, naming everyone. "Widow is Natasha Romanoff. Arrow Guy is Clint Carton - No! Barton. Green Party Rager is Bruce Boner - I mean Banner. You, Captain Crunch, are Stove Rangers. Uh - Steve Rogers. Then there's Thot - Thor. Then Billion Boy is Tiny Stank - Sorry, not really - Tony Stark. Obviously! Did I miss anyone Jarvis?"

The AI responded, "No, you did not, Ms. L/N." She put the last part of her gun together and cocked it. "Excellent! Is that right?" Y/N asked, resting her chin in her hand with the gun slightly pointed toward Rogers.

He put his face in his hands as he exhaled and nodded, "Yeah. That's right." He moved the gun from his direction and stood, leaving the room with no words.

Y/N waved after him like a child would to her father.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"So, Jarvis, you got a girlfriend?" Y/N asked, laying on her bed with her arms and legs splayed out.

"I do not, Ms. L/N." He responded.

"Hmm. Must be lonely." She commented.

The door opened, Y/N expected to see one of the other team members, but Natasha came through it instead. You straightened up and greeted her, "Hello, Widow. How are you?"

"I'm fine, L/N. How about you?" She asked. Y/N shrugged and responded, "Just fine."

They both talked for a while about team things, the stuff she needed to say for the sake of the meeting. Soon, they began casually chit-chatting about anything that happened to pop up.

Y/N spoke, "You remember the time we fought? The day before you caught me?" Y/N felt the sweet tingle on her lips from that night and smiled lightly.

Natasha nodded, "Vividly. Why?"

Y/N shrugged, "No reason." Y/N picked up one of the knives from under her pillow. Natasha watched her closely. Y/N fidgeted with the small blade, twirling it around her fingers.

Y/N and Natasha got back to talking, not knowing what else to do. They had to cut it short when there was a knock at the door. "Nat, it's time for my session." Barton said through the door.

Y/N groaned, "Don't leave me with Pigeon Boy! Please! Why don't you use his session time! You know you want to."

The door opened, revealing Barton's tired face. It was silent for a moment before he said, "I think you might have a better chance at getting her to join then any of us. Knock yourself out."

Natasha smiled, "Yeah, I got this. Go get some rest, you need it." Clint nodded and gave her a little smile before leaving. Y/N cheered, "Yay!" The door closed and they both talked more.

Soon, Natasha finally asked the question that was burning in her mind, "Why do you want me to talk with you so much?" Y/N felt her cheeks heat up slightly and ignored it so it went away.

Y/N first tried deducting Natasha before answering. It was difficult, she was good at covering things up.

"Got it." Y/N said after a long moment of silence.

Natasha furrowed her brow, "Got what?"

She told her, "You're hard to read, y'know."

Natasha asked, "Bye all means. Tell me, what'd you get?"

Y/N took a breath before she leaned on her arms and answered, "You come in here more than anyone else in the team does. In the three days that I've been here, Party Rager, Katniss, and Son of Pudding only take their required time with me.

"Captain Crunch and Stork visit twice a day. I'd expect that from Spangly, he's the team leader. Stank comes because he actually likes me. Well, unless I call him that. He doesn't like that, which makes me very happy.

"But you, Widow, your visits are unpredictable. You aren't scheduled, you just show up and ask if I was doing okay. We'd talk until someone else's time came up and I wouldn't know when you'd return.

"The other team members - besides Tony, we spend most of our time joking around about random shit - are only concerned with trying to get me to join the team to satisfy Pirate's orders.

"I've seen how you are around the team, you're friendly without being too laid back and you are calm, but always alert. 

"Around me, you're calm and less guarded. It's like you trust me, but you also don't, remembering that I'm the former bad guy here. You look at everyone else with this friendly expression. But with me, you have this look in your eyes like you are waiting for or wanting something.

"Your cheeks are tinted, not from makeup. Something more natural. Something like blush. But not something, it is blush. I can tell the difference between friend, foe, and something more. I know how you feel towards me, Widow."


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N was almost surprised by how calm Natasha looked. But she saw something glisten in her eye, too small for normal people to see.

Y/N pleaded, her word escaping her mouth before she could control them, "Please don't cry."

Her expression didn't change, but the tear never fell. Instead, the tear slowly disappeared, no evidence of the tear's existence besides Natasha's slightly reddened cheeks.

She said with a small smile and a steady voice, "Why would I cry?"

"Because I've just revealed your feelings for me. Now you're scared I might reject you because you believe that if you have true feelings for someone, they are the only thing that could truly hurt you. And because you're my friend...I think. I mean, I've never actually had any friends." Y/N explained.

Natasha seemed hurt when she heard you say that she was your friend. She covered it up, looking at her hands and spoke, "I'll make you a deal."

Y/N furrowed her brow, "No."

"Hear me out."

"I don't want to make any deals."

"Y/N, just hear me out." She said. Y/N stopped. This was the first time Natasha had called her by her first name. Her heart felt strange, her stomach weird. She didn't know if she liked it or not.

"If you don't want me to visit you anymore, I won't. I'll assign Stark to you instead. You don't have to see me if you don't want to. If you want me to stay, I will. On one condition." She said.

Y/N's stomach twisted, as much as Natasha tried to hide it, Y/N knew that she was hurting. She didn't want Natasha to hurt.

"What is the condition?" Y/N asked, looking down at the gun that still sat at the side of her table and started disassembling it slowly and carefully, taking the time to feel each part to distract her from the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Natasha answered, "You tell me why you chose your answer."

Y/N sighed and kept her eyes glued to the gun parts. "I want you to stay, because you're my friend. I don't want your visits to stop and I don't want Stark to replace you."

She didn't want to look back up. Y/N didn't like the feeling she got when she said that Natasha was her friend. The feeling of...inaccuracy. The feeling of being wrong.

She wasn't often wrong. Ever.

"Why not? By the description you gave me of yours and Stark's relationship, he's seems like your friend." She said, her eyes glued to her.

Y/N could feel Natasha's green eyes burn into her skull as she refused to look at her. She didn't want to see that hidden hurt.

"Yeah, but it's not the same with Tony. You're different." She explained, taking apart the last parts.

"Different how?" Natasha questioned.

Y/N lifted the two parts she'd just taken apart. "It's strange. It's like putting a gun together the wrong way."

She began to assemble the gun, putting the wrong pieces in the wrong places purposefully as she said, "I'm fairly certain, Tony doesn't really like me that much. He only talks to me so casually because that's how he is. It's like pieces that don't quite fit together."

Y/N showed Natasha the result of the gun that was put together the wrong way. She pulled the trigger and nothing happened, not even the clicking sound of an empty barrel.

"Then there's nothing there." She said.

She then took apart the gun and began to correctly assemble it. "With you...I know exactly where things go. It's not a fake piece or a wrong piece in the wrong place. It's all true, but there's uncertainty of the barrel. It's almost like Russian Roulette. You don't know what happens until it happens."

She put a single bullet in the barrel and randomized it. Y/N put the gun under her chin and cocked the gun.

"No!" Natasha exclaimed. She'd already pulled the trigger and, to Natasha's extraordinary relief, the only thing here was, was the click of an empty barrel.

"Sometimes you're safe." Y/N had said afterwards. She then pointed the gun to bed and cocked the gun, wondering if she had missed the barrel on a whim.

She shot the gun and the bullet came firing out, the substance in the bed popping out of it. Y/N jumped slightly, closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath as a tear slipped down her face.

"Sometimes you're not." Y/N concluded, opening her eyes and finally looking at Natasha, the tear dripping from her chin.

"No more gun privileges." Natasha said, her voice shaky as she snatched her gun out of her hand and gathered the rest of them, making sure none of them were missed.

Natasha began to leave, she had to get out of the room before she fell apart. She was one shot away for losing someone she had so stupidly fallen in love with.

An act that she said she wouldn't do to save herself from grief.

Y/N stopped Natasha, wiping away the tear. "Natasha, wait!"

The way Y/N had said her name made her stop in her tracks. She'd never said her name before and she wished she would do it more often.

She stood at the door, holding all of the guns in her hands, keeping her face straight.

"You'll come back right? You won't disappear?" She asked.

Natasha didn't turn around. She didn't want to lie, but Natasha couldn't take this. She couldn't come here everyday knowing Y/N thought of her as a friend.

She couldn't take it.

She nodded, still not turning to look at Y/N. "I would never." Y/N smiled and Natasha left, shutting the door behind her and locking it like she was supposed to.

Y/N's smile faded and little bit and she wiped away another tear. She laid on her, now in need of replacing, bed. She stared at the ceiling and slowly let her mind take over her as she drifted to sleep, visions of Natasha' beautiful green eyes and gorgeous smile in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Days had passed and Y/N had not seen Natasha. She had lied to her and Y/N was suffering for it. She didn't want to stay cooped up in this room if it meant she didn't get to see Natasha.

She felt it was the right time. So when Steve's session came around, he walked into the room, ready for Y/N's jokes to start rolling in.

When he didn't get a remark in the first thirty seconds of their meeting, he knew something was off.

It was quiet, it had been something like that since Natasha had stopped visiting, but today was the worst it had been. Y/N just laid on her new bed, staring at the ceiling in thought, though her mind was blank, besides the only person that occupied it, Natasha Romanoff.

Steve started quietly as he spoke, "Hey, Shadow. You okay? You've been kind of off these past few days."

Y/N only stared, not moving her gaze from the ceiling as she thought of Natasha. She plainly spoke, "You can call me Y/N, Steve. I don't mind."

He went quiet for a moment before he asked, "How long as it been since you slept?" He took in the way her eyes were starting to redden from lack of sleep.

Y/N shrugged, "Four days, two hours, and five minutes."

"Probably because you're counting time instead of sheep." He said, a little chuckle following after. He didn't normally joke with Y/N. Actually, he never joked with her.

He expected that to cause some sort of reaction, but he got nothing but silence.

He slowly spoke again, "So...any progress with you joining the team? At least just a little?"

Y/N nodded, "I'll join." He raised his brow. "Really? This isn't a joke, is it?" He asked.

She simply spoke, "What is there to joke about? Nothing's funny."

Steve didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen her smile in the time she'd given him for her lack of sleep. It was strange, because she normally didn't go five minutes without a joke or two and she hadn't joked in four days.

Steve spoke quietly, "Listen, kid. I'm gonna leave you to sleep. You can't go this long without it, it's starting to affect you."

She shook her head and spoke, "It's not the lack of sleep. That's a side effect. I haven't seen Natasha in a few days, she said she'd come a see me. She said she wouldn't disappear and I haven't seen my friend in four days, two hours, fourteen minutes, and twenty-six seconds. Is friendship supposed to affect you like this?"

Steve stared at her for a moment and took a breath as he spoke, "Y/N, what you described...that's more than just friendship..."

"What's more than friends? Enemies?" Y/N asked, still not moving a muscle.

Steve shook his head, "Y/N...that's love."

"Love? Isn't that thing that happens and results in babies? If so, I had love a couple times before." She spoke.

Steve shook his head again, "Love is...it's when you find something that you can't quite explain. It happens so suddenly with no explanation of how it started or where it will go. It's when you feel for someone so much that they are the only person who could hurt you so badly."

He pointed to her, "Love is what made you like this."

"Oh," she spoke, "Then I don't like love very much."

Steve chuckled, "No, Y/N, love is a beautiful thing. It's just...sometimes you experience the hard parts first and the good parts come later."

Y/N's finger twitched and she asked, "Are you sure?"

Steve sighed, "I'm going to say a few names, and tell me one action that explains what you want to do with that person. Okay?"

Y/N let out a small breath and nodded slightly. Steve started out, "Thor."

"Punch him."

He chuckled and shook his head as he then said, "Tony Stark."

"Hang out with him."

"Bruce Banner."

"Anger, then fight him."

Steve face-palmed a little before continuing, "Clint Barton."

"Chill with him."

"Steve Rogers."

"Talk with him and listen for advice."

Steve smiled a little. It seemed being separated from Natasha so long had begun to alter your personality a little. The truth came out easier but you seemed emptier, less alive.

He said the last name, this time slower, "Natasha Romanoff."

"Hug her, hold her, laugh with her, kiss her, spend my life with her." She finally sat up, the first full movement she'd made all day. She propped herself up on her hands and looked at Steve. "Am I in love with Natasha Romanoff?" She asked.

Steve smiled, "I'm pretty sure. You should tell her, she'd be happy to have you around again."

Y/N gave him a confused look, "After what happened last time I saw her? She disappeared for four days, she doesn't love me anymore. I missed my chance."

"That's not how that works-"

"I have to get her to love me again."

"Y/N, that's-"

"I'm joining the team. Can I leave my room? I need to see her." She asked.

"To confess your feelings?"

"Hell no! To start getting her to love me back again! Thanks, Steve! You're the best!" Y/N swung open the door and yelled, "I'm joining the Avengers! Widow!" She ran through the halls, headed to her room before realizing she didn't know were it was.

"Jarvis, can you give me directions to Natasha's room?" She asked.

Jarvis responded, "Certainly. Down this hall."

Y/N followed the instructions, eager to get to Natasha. "Take a right. Then a left. It should be the third door on the left."

"Thanks."

"Of course."

Y/N came up on Natasha's room and began to knock before she heard the quiet sound of crying. It was almost unbearable to hear. She listened, knowing that the tears were caused by her. "I hurt her. I hurt the one I love." She whispered under her breath so no one could hear.

The pain that Y/N felt when she realized what she had caused. Y/N couldn't bear it, it was tearing at her heart and she felt weak all over.

She dragged herself back to her room, keeping her tears at bay until she reached it. She closed the door shut and broke down.

She couldn't keep the tears at bay as she tried to process all that had happened in the past ten minutes.

Everything hurt too much and Y/N couldn't live with it all. She had to get Natasha to stop hurting. She only knew of one way, even if it hurt. She had to give back to Natasha.

"I know what I have to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N wrote the note, she wrote it all quickly and made sure the words were specific enough to make sure this happened correctly.

In order to stop Natasha from hurting, she needed to let go of Y/N. Which meant, someone would have to go, and Y/N would rather die before she let Natasha.

She called an old boss of hers, one who she had worked a job for and asked nothing in turn but a favor. "I need you to help me disappear..."

"What can I do?"

~

A few days passed and it was time. It was time to put the plan in action. Y/N played it off, acting like her old self and making sure no one would suspect anything. She planted the note somewhere only Natasha would find.

She couldn't afford to have anyone else there but her.

Y/N told Steve that she was headed out to buy a few things for her room now that she had that freedom. Steve agreed, having finally trusted her enough to leave the Tower without supervision.

She walked, finding the place she knew she needed to be. She shook hands with he man she'd worked with all that time ago. "Code word?" He asked.

She told him simply, "When I say 'shadow'...do it. Is everyone in place?"

He nodded and checked the time, "Any minute now. You should head up now." Y/N nodded and gulped.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

Y/N headed up to the building, heading inside and getting to the roof of the building. Right on time, her phone buzzed.

She sighed and picked up, her voice shaky. "Hi, Natasha."

"What are you doing? Get down from here!" She yelled.

Y/N shook her head, looking at Natasha at the bottom of the building as she looked up. She stood across the street, watching.

"I can't, Natasha. I can't do this. Not anymore." Y/N told her.

Natasha spoke in a calming voice, "Look, Y/N, we can work this out. We can do this together."

"No, Tasha, we can't. I've hurt you to much and in order for that to stop happening, one of us has to let go. And I'd die before I let you."

"Y/N, please." Natasha told her, taking a step closer, her voice shaking terribly and cracking here and there.

"No, no, no, please! Stay where you are! I'm sorry, Tasha. For everything. But...now...it's time for me to become one of the shadows."

Y/N looked down at the bottom of the building and sighed before she hung up the phone and threw it behind her. She closed her eyes and jumped...

Natasha covered her mouth, a scream leaving. "Y/N!" She saw Y/N fall, but her view was blocked, a small building in front of the building Y/N had jumped from.

Natasha ran toward her, tears in her eyes as she did. Distracted, a man on a bike accidentally headed in front of her. She stopped quickly, just barely being hit. "Are you okay?" The man asked as Natasha continued running.

A large crowd of people swarmed around Y/N's body, their chattering loud as they surrounded her. Natasha tried to get through, but people were holding her back. When she'd finally got passed, she saw Y/N's body on the ground, surrounded by blood, the limbs placed in uncomfortable positions.

She covered her mouth and tears streamed from her eyes freely. She was taken away by a swarm of people, dragging her away from the sight and somewhere else as an ambulance rushed in, getting people away and taking care of everything.

Natasha carried herself away, going back to the Tower quickly. When she'd gotten back, she was greeted by the team's smiling faces.

When they saw the state of Natasha they all asked, "Woah, woah, woah. What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Y/N...she...she." Natasha couldn't get the words out, not wanting to say the words she'd never want to hear. "Y/N's dead."

Everyone's taken back by this news. Clint went to her, hugging her tight and trying to soothe her, knowing nothing could.

"How did this happen?" Steve asked, wondering how all of this could have happened. "She jumped. This is all my fault!"

"This is no one's fault!" Clint said, kissing her forehead.

Nothing could remedy the pain Natasha felt. She cursed herself for becoming so caught up in someone so quickly. She had become the spider caught in someone else's web.

This was not supposed to happen.

~~~

Y/N stood at the top of the building. She threw her phone behind her as she got ready to jump. Below her, there was an inflatable pad being blown up at the bottom. The man gave a thumbs up and she jumped, falling to what Natasha assumed was her death.

"Y/N!" She had screamed. Y/N fell on the giant pad and her ally's men helped her off the pad, moving it quickly to get it and her out of sight.

The others who were playing 'Distraction' held Natasha off as long as they could, getting the pad out of the way so she couldn't see.

The job Y/N had helped her ally out with a long time ago was one where he was intending on killing her. There was a woman who'd look way too much like Y/N who was trying to infiltrate their company and expose them.

When he'd hired Shadow, he thought they were the same person, only to find out that they had ended up being doppelgangers.

Y/N had taken her out and her ally had a friend who could help them get the body who would serve as her body double.

A man on the roof threw the body down right above the same spot Y/N had fallen. The people crowding the corpse did their part, splattering fake blood to make sure it was believable.

By this time, Y/N and her ally had snuck away, getting into the ambulance, disguised and grabbing the corpse, loading it into the ambulance as Natasha was being pushed away.

They had gotten away successfully. They took the body to the morgue for everything to be examined so the body posed as her. Afterwards, her ally had taken her to the airport, the first flight to Paris.

She shook hands with him before turning and entering the airport with the bags she'd brought and the tickets her friend gave her. She was out of New York City in no time. Out of Natasha Romanoff's life in no time.

Y/N went from being known as Y/N L/N, the Shadow.

To being known as Y/F/F/N Y/F/L/N, the Phantom.


	9. Chapter 9

Y/N didn't expect this.

As soon as she got to Paris, she felt empty. It was like Natasha was the only thing that kept the pain or lack thereof at bay.

She missed having her around, but she knew it was for the best. Y/N knew that as long as Natasha thought she was dead, she'd be okay. She'd move on.

It had been six long months since she had faked her death.

Six agonizingly long months.

The only thing that kept her going was the fact that Natasha was okay.

But Natasha wasn't okay. Why would she be? The only person she'd ever loved this much had died right before her eyes. In her name.

She'd fallen from a six story building because she felt that she had hurt Natasha. She had tried and tried to prove that there was someway Y/N was still alive, but the evidence of her death happened right before her eyes.

So she had to live with it. If she could, she'd probably jump herself, but she would never get the chance with the team breathing down her neck to make sure she was okay.

So she had to live. She had to go on ad live in Y/N's name, just had she had died in hers.

~

Y/N was in her Paris apartment, reading as she waited for the jobs to roll in. Business was a little slow because she wasn't known by too many people with jobs they didn't want to do themselves. The new name threw them off, having not heard of someone with such a name.

Y/N missed the name she'd lived up to, the name she'd earned by doing her jobs well, by being in the shadows.

But if she had continued to go by Shadow, SHIELD would have found her again. She would have to explain a lot of things.

She would be back in Natasha's life, just to ruin it all over again. Or so she thought.

Y/N wasn't very good with love.

Her phone rang and she picked it up, "Quoi?" What?

"Tu es le Phantom, correcte?" You are the Phantom, correct?

"Quel est le metier?" What's the job?

"Rencontrez-moi dans l'allie plus proche de Avenue de L'Opéra. Nous en discuterons les termes." Meet me in the alley closest to Avenue de L'Opéra. We'll discuss terms there.

"Quelle heure?" What time?

"4:00. Apres midi." Afternoon.

"D'accord." Agreed.

She hung up the phone, stood from her seat, turning to prepare her suit and weapons for tomorrow.

~

Tomorrow came slowly, just as ever day had. Nothing kept Y/N busy for too long, her mind always strayed to the one she missed. She cooked, cleaned, trained, read, anything she could to busy herself, but she never left her mind. Natasha never left her mind.

Y/N shook her head and put on her suit, the suit she'd rather not wear. She wasn't able to keep her old suit, it would raise suspicion. She looked at her new mask and sighed, putting it on and tying it in the back.

She loaded her weapons and head out, slipping into the shadows to get where she needed to be.

She dropped into the ally and turned around, seeing her employer standing there. He wore a suit and glasses, both very expensive. He looked at his watch and smiled, "4:00 tranchant." Sharp.

"Merci." Thank you. He smiled. Y/N cut straight to the chase, not wanting to have this conversation any longer than needed.

"Le travail?" The job? She asked, crossing her arms and swishing her cape-ish skirt behind her.

The man clapped his hands together as he said, "The thing is..."

Y/N stopped, something was off and not just the fact that he'd started speaking English.

"I've been made another deal..." He continued, walking toward her. She placed her hand on her side bag, her hand resting on her gun as she took a step back.

What do I do?

Y/N thought to herself. Her...ability...had seemed to stop working correctly. Jobs became harder, judgement became even harder, she couldn't work as efficiently has she used to.

"By who?" She asked, staying cautious.

"Anonymous. They found out my line of work and threatened to expose me." He said, his French accent thick as she continued, "But, they said if I caught you, I'd be able to get away with it."

She pat at him, "Bastard."

"C'est des affaires, mon ami." That's business, my friend.

Y/N turned, trying to get away before she was met with her downfall. "Elle est la." She's here. He said through an earpiece.

People swarmed in all around, standing on the roof with guns, coming in cars and screeching to a stop, weapons out and ready.

The man laughed, his arms open as he spoke, "As I said...business."

"You're an idiot." She told him, dropping her arms as the people announced, "Lève les mains! Laissez tomber votre arme!" Put your hands up! Drop your weapon!

Y/N did as told and told the man, "It's SHIELD. They're coming to take you, too."

His smirk dropped as agents rushed out with guns, cuffing the man who yelled an cursed as they loaded him into a truck. Y/N sighed as the agents came from her. They cuffed her and directed her toward the trucks, loading her in and climbing in the front seat.

When they began driving out, Y/N sat in the back. "Phantom." One of the agents in the front said. The other turned around and said, "Je m'attendais à plus de combat." I expected more fight.

"Pour quoi lutter?" What's there to fight for? She had said, looking down at her shoes and waiting for the car ride to be over.

He turned back around and shook his head. 

~

In SHIELD, they shoved Y/N in a cell as they reported her capture. When they did a face scan, trying to figure out her real identity, a lot of the agents were dumbfounded.

"Mais elle est morte." But she's dead.

"Se suicida." Committed suicide.

"Qui pourrait survivre à cet automne?" Who could survive that fall?

"La Shadow est de retour." The Shadow is back.


	10. Chapter 10

Y/N had been in that cell for two days. Agents who did not believe their coworkers tales about the Shadow in the light would come in and see for themselves, Y/N would stare at them as they looked at her dumbfounded.

She felt like a caged animal at the zoo. People coming in to gaze at her as if she was an animal.

Other agents came in strictly for business. They tried questioning her, but she would not answer. She kept silent, not saying a thing, pacing her cell to get her mind off things. It wasn't until one day when a couple of agents came in.

They began asking questions like usual, this time it was the boss of the Paris SHIELD unit and her assistant. They tried to get Y/N to answer their questions, but to no avail.

She hadn't said a word since she arrived and it wasn't going to stop now. At least, that was until-

"Nous avons ici un agent d'une autre unité de SHIELD." We have an agent here from another unit of SHIELD. Someone said through a walky-talky.

"Qui?" Who?

"Agente Romanoff de l'institut de New York." Agent Romanoff from the New York institute.

Something struck Y/N's heart at the sound of Natasha's name.

The woman looked at her before confirming, "Nous serons là dans un instant." We'll be there in a moment.

As they turned to leave, Y/N spoke for the first time since she arrived, "Si vous le souhaitez..." If you wish for me to speak...

The agents turned to her, a surprised look on both their faces. "C'est la seule à qui je parlerai." She's the only one I'll talk to.

The agents exchanged a look before walking away. Y/N heart squeezed and she hoped she would be able to see Natasha again.

~~~

The Avengers were in a meeting with Fury as he debriefed them on a mission. An agent, Maria Hill, walked into the room suddenly, everyone watching as she walked up to Fury and whispered something to him.

When Hill finished speaking, Fury had turned to Natasha, who had straightened her posture in curiosity. Fury whispered back to the agent and she nodded. Fury looked down at the table and nodded for Hill to go.

He sighed and finished the briefing before saying, "Dismissed. Romanoff, stay behind."

The stood from their seats and left, giving the two agents a curious look. When they were all gone and it was just Fury and Natasha, she spoke, "Yes, director?"

Fury rubbed his face and stroked his chin before saying, "Natasha..."

Natasha didn't know what to do, Fury never called her by her first name which meant the situation at hand was extremely serious. Her mouth opened and closed in just a second and she waited for him to continue.

Fury finally spoke, "Y/N's still alive."

Natasha's breath stopped as she heard these words come out of his mouth. Before she lost air, she sucked in a breath, her mouth falling open as she stuttered, "N-No, she can't be. I-I watched her- If this is some sort of cruel joke, I-"

"Why would I joke about this, Romanoff?" Fury questioned. Natasha fell silent and she tried to keep the tears at bay. She spoke, "H-How?"

Fury shrugged and said, "She was captured by the SHIELD institute in Paris under the alias Y/F/F/N Y/F/L/N, the Phantom. They caught her half an hour ago trying to take a job from an employer."

Natasha looked away, turning to try and process it all. "But I watched her die." Natasha told him.

He pulled out a tablet and showed her a picture of Y/N in a SHIELD cell. "She looks very much alive to me." Natasha stared at the picture, running her hands over it as she saw the face of Y/N again.

"It's been six months..." Natasha trailed off.

Fury told her, "I'll give you a choice. You can go on the mission with the rest of your team or...you can go to Paris to see for yourself."

Natasha turned to face Fury, handing him back the tablet. She changed her expression, taking a long break before she said, "I guess I'm going to Paris."

~~~

Fifteen minutes after the two agents left Y/N, she began to think that they weren't going to bring Natasha to see her. That was until the doors opened to reveal her. The woman Y/N had missed for such a long time.

Her heart leaped out her chest as she saw Natasha. The woman stared back at her, seemingly on the verge of tears. Y/N put her hand on the glass that separated the two. She let out a breath and Natasha slowly began stepping forward, placing her hand on the glass where Y/N's was.

"Natasha." She breathed, "I missed you so much."

Natasha swallowed as a tear slipped from her eye, "I did, too."

Y/N knelt, getting on her knees and watching Natasha. She followed suit, sitting across from her, propped up on her knees.

"How..." Natasha began, "How are you alive? I watched you jump. I watched you die. I saw you at the morgue. You had no pulse."

Y/N shook her head and looked down at her hands before looking back up. Natasha added, "I've been broken without you."

Y/N sighed and spoke, "I thought that if I died, you would let go of me and could live a life without me. A better life. I'd hurt you and I didn't want to do that again. I was new to love, a fool. I didn't know how it worked, the rules, the methods. I didn't understand it."

Natasha swallowed as she listened. She continued, "I faked my death so that I wouldn't have to hurt you again. I'd leave and you'd never see me again. I thought that's how to get you to stop hurting. But, clearly, I was wrong. Instead, I made us both suffer."

Natasha asked, "How did you do it?"

Y/N explained, "I worked a job a few years back. My employer had a problem. There was someone breaking into his business, threatening to expose them. The person was working under my name, a replica of my suit, and my face. She was my doppelganger. The man hired me to get rid of her, and thought that I was her. I explained his problem and took her out.

"I few days before the jump, I called him again. He owed me a favor. He and his men helped me fake my death. He got me a plane ticket to Paris and a clean slate."

"But...you fell." Natasha said.

"Yes...I did. But at the bottom of the building, there was an inflatable pad that caught me. Your view was blocked by the small building of the one I jumped from. When you rushed over, all of the people who stopped you, the biker, the one who pulled you away, the crowd of people, those were his men.

"On the top of the room, while you were headed toward me, another man dropped my doppelgangers body down after the pad had been removed. The crowd held you back while they put the fake blood around and on the body. When I was out, the employer and I disguised as the people in the ambulance who took the body away. I went to the airport and the body went to the morgue." She finished.

Natasha thought over everything. It made sense. The employers men, the doppelganger, the fall. This was the plan of a genius, the plan of the woman sitting right in front of her.

"I wanted to protect you by leaving. I thought it was the only way. So I became a shadow behind the widow." Y/N told her.

Natasha said, "I want to touch you so bad right now." Y/N chuckled, a tear falling.

Natasha added, "So I can slap you."

She stopped smiling and shrugged, "I deserve that."

"And so I can kiss you." She concluded. Y/N smiled and chuckled again, "I don't think I deserve that. I don't think I deserve you."

"It doesn't matter if you deserve me or not. I want you." Natasha spoke, leaning forward and placing her forehead on the glass. Y/N did the same, closing her eyes and enjoying the presence of the woman she loves.

"I have a question." Natasha spoke after a few silent moments. Y/N hummed in response.

She spoke, "Do you want to rejoin the Avengers?"

Y/N looked back at Natasha and said, "If I get to be with you. I'll never leave the Avengers." Natasha smile, "Good. Fury told me that if you agreed to join again...I can have you out of here by the end of the day and back to New York in the next two."

Y/N smiled, "Count me in." Natasha smiled and stood, Y/N following after. "Great. I'll go speak with the head of the institute right now and we'll have you out of here in no time."


	11. Epilogue

As Natasha said, Y/N was back home in New York City in a matter of two days. She was so glad to be back in her familiar environment. Wen she walked into the Avengers Tower alongside Natasha, so many questions rose from the team, but they were happy to have her back.

Even Bruce, who she was pretty sure hated her, was happy.

It had been the night of her return, the Avengers had a small "Welcome Back Party Glad You're Not Dead" with just the team members. They were so happy that the old Y/N was back, insulting them and joking around. Y/N was back to her normal self, with Natasha glued to her side.

Everyone was headed to bed and she decided to crash as well. Natasha walked her to her new room, bigger than the one she had stayed in last time she was there. All of her stuff was there, her weapons organized, her clothes folded and put away. There was also a gift the team, pictures of the group together on the dresser, smiling and having a good time.

At the very center was a picture of Y/N and Natasha at the airport on their way back from Paris, smiling together and being generally happy.

Y/N turned around to see Natasha, a happy smile on her face. She ran to Natasha, hugging her tightly and never wanting to let go.

Natasha chuckled as she hugged her back. "Natasha..." Y/N asked, pulling away but still holding Natasha's hands in hers.

"Yes?" She asked.

Y/N smiled, "I love you. So much. You're worth more than the world to me."

Natasha smiled as a tear slipped down her soft cheek, "I love you, too. You are the world to me. I will always love you."

They both smiled at each other, staring into their eyes, the eyes they'd been missing for so long. Y/N took a chance.

She grabbed Natasha's face, pulling her in and kissing her passionately. Natasha instantly responded, her hands finding Y/N's cheeks as she kissed her.

When they pulled away for air, they were left with heavy breaths and rapid beating hearts. "I love you so much." Natasha said as she pulled her in again, capturing her lips with her own eagerly.

Y/N was no longer the shadow behind the widow.

She was now the light of her life. The love of the widow's heart.


End file.
